Phoenix Of The Night
by Allura1996
Summary: Manic was going out to steal again,but someone got there before him.An echidna named Phoenix.Will they continue their rivalry or is all the fighting hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

Manic came back from another day of stealing, but he thought he was missing something. _Just what's missing here? _He thought.

"I know! I'll get myself something special, yeah a treat for myself." He got out of his chair and walked out of the door. He went over to his favorite place to steal things, but it looked like someone was already there. He went over to the 'do not cross' ropes. "What's going on here?" He asked the manger.

"An echidna came in and took nearly everything in sight. But when I called the cops, she was already gone."

"Wait a minute, **she**? You mean it was a girl?"

"Well, we aren't sure if it was a male or female, all we know is he or she took almost all the stuff." Manic nodded and walked away from the seance. He continued to walk back home until he ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a angry girls' voice yelled. Manic looked up. An echidna with green eyes and wore a white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans was in front of him.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." He said. He helped her up and said, "My name is Manic. What's your name?"

"Phoenix." She said. "No leave me alone." She walked away from him.

"What's you're problem?" Phoenix turned around.

"What's my problem? You ran into me, the po-po are are after me, and my boss isn't gonna be happy with me. Now beat it!" She ran. Manic didn't know what to feel. He didn't know if he felt mad, upset or annoyed. He just continued to walk home.

_What was with her? _He thought. Manic turned on his side. _Why was she mad at me? _He stared blankly at the wall. _Was she a thief like me? _He sighed and sat up. "Only one way to figure out." He said to himself. He hopped out of his bed and ran out of his hideout.  
He ran to Crystal Lake and hid behind a tree. Phoenix wasn't that far from him.

"Okay, you didn't do that bad Phoenix." A males' voice said. Phoenix nodded. "But I know you could do better." Phoenix's eyes grew wide. _That has to be her boss. This is why I go on my own. _Manic thought. He heard Phoenix get slapped, then he came out of his hiding place.

"Leave her alone." He said. Phoenix, who was on the ground, looked up at him. Without thinking, Manic attacked her boss. Phoenix stood up and ran away. "Phoenix!" Manic called, but she continued to run. He went after her, leaving her boss down on the ground. It was too late, she disappeared. "Phoenix..." Manic had no choice but to go back home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Manic drummed his fingers against the table. He sighed and said to his brother,

"I don't know why Sonic, but it's like she want a rival or something like that...." Sonic, who was nearly falling asleep, nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe she does, this Phoenix sounds like trouble though."

"She kinda is. Not only that, I think she hates me for some reason." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, 'hate' is a strong word there Manic. She might dislike you." Manic stopped drumming his fingers and looked up at Sonic.

"I know she hates me Sonic. Phoenix yelled at me,told me to get out of her way and she-"

"Maybe she likes you, but doesn't want to show it." Sonic said, slightly raising his voice. He yawned. "Next time you wanna talk," he looked over at Manic. "Call me in the _morning._" Manic shrugged.

"It's 2:30 in the morning, so I actually did call you in the morning." Sonic sighed.

"You know what I mean." He stood up and opened the door. " Don't worry about Phonix though Manic. After all," He started to leave. "She might really like you." Sonic shut the door leaving Manic by himself again.

"Thanks bro!" He yelled. "You really helped a lot!" He sighed and went to his bed. "Well, it's gettin' late, time to head off to bed."

--------------  
The next night.....  
--------------

Mani thought it would be good to to take a small 'walk' around Westropillis(I think I misspelled that). He went into several stores and eventually found Phoenix. _Now time to settle this once and for all. _Manic thought. He walked up to Phoenix.

"Hey Phoenix!" She turned around.

"What do you want hedgehog?" She asked bitterly.

"What's your problem with me already?! I rescued you last night and do I get at least a 'thank you'? No, as a matter of fact I don't and to top it all off-"

"Wait a minute. So you're saying you want a 'thank you'?" Manic nodded.

"Well, that would be nice."

"Okay then, thank you, for being a complete idiot!"

"What?!" Phoenix put her hands on her hips.

"Because of you, my boss fired me! Thanks a lot you idiot!" She yelled.

"Well how the heck was I supposed to know?! I never had a boss, I've been on my own most of the time." Phoenix scoffed.

"Please, a thief like you?! Without a boss? HA! You've got to be kidding me."

"What?! Are you saying you don't believe me?" Manic said.

"No, I'm saying a you're an idiot for not having a boss. Every thief has to have a boss you know!"

"MY BOSS DIED A LONG TIME AGO OKAY!?!?" Manic yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?"

"My boss was also my adopted father, he taught me everything about how to become a master thief. Until I met my brother, Sonic. He was turned into a robot. I never had another boss." Manic sighed. Phoenix couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"Wait a minute, your adopted father? You mean your step-dad right?" Manic nodded.

"Its a long story....." They stayed quiet for a while.

"To tell youthe truth...." Phoenix started. "My boss was horrible, he wouldn't care for me unless I stole something for him. He'd torture me sometimes...." Her eyes started to fill with tears. Manic, even though he didn't really like her, tried to comfort her.

"Well, at least you're away from him now. You're okay, you're safe." He said gently. Phoenix started to cry softly. Manic didn't want to do it, but he hugged her and continued to speak to her gently. She dug her face into his quills. He looked at her_. She's tough I'll give her that, but why so sensitive all of a sudden_? He thought. She pushed him away.

"I need to go."she said.

"But Phoenix," She was gone before Manic could say anything else. He sighed. "What is up with her?" He asked himself. He turned around and headed to Central City, around there stealing anything was to easy.

---------------  
Moments later......  
---------------

"Let's see.... I took two diamonds, a small T.V., a Nintendo DS, and a few games for it." He said. Before anything else, Manic went to one more place, Mystic Ruins. Once he was there he went over to Tails' workshop. "Tails! You here?!" Footsteps slowly came.

"Manic? Is that you? It's one in the morning, something wrong?" Manic shook his head.

"Nope, I got 'cha a little something for an early birthday present, since I'm not gonna be back here for a while." Tails nodded. Manic handed him the nintendo DS.

"Hope you like it buddy." Tails smiled.

"Thanks, but next time," He yawned. "Could you mail it or something? We aren't used to getting up so late unless its an emergency." Manic nodded.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just wanted to see your happy face." They both smiled.

"Well, thanks a lot Manic,really."

"No problem. Well, I gotta go. Seeya Tails!" Manic left and stated to go back home. _Phoenix....What was wrong with you tonight? Why did you start to cry? _He thought. He quickly shook his head._ Will you quit thinking about her already?! She's a rival for the love of Mobius! _He opened the door and went inside. "She's probably trying to get me to be all nice to her so that she can get the good stuff and I get nothing but trash!" He said to himself. "Phoenix, you won't get to me! So don't even try!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I know she's coming here tonight, then once she does come we're gonna have a steal-off." Manic said to himself. He was waiting for Phoenix in one of the allies of Metropolis. He crossed his arms, leaned against a wall and started to tap his foot. _Hurry up Phoenix, I can't wait forever. _He thought.

"Okay you guys, I came here just like you said and-Hey! What the heck are you doing here?!" Manic turned around to face Phoenix, who had an angered look on her face.

"Phoenix, I wanna challenge you to a steal-off." He said. She scoffed.

"Puh-LEASE, I can steal better than you!" Manic smirked.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"Okay, so you know the rules." Manic said.

"Why don't you repeat 'em again so your tiny brain can get 'em right." Manic shot a glare at Phoenix and sighed.

"Alright, the one who steals the most valuable or the most wins. There will be no stealing the other challengers' positions." Phoenix nodded.

"Okay, let's go you green rat!" They took off in different directions.

Phoenix went to a jewelry store and looked around for the most expensive necklace or a ring or something! She took earrings that looked like lighting bolts, a necklace that had a dark emerald and a diamondring. "Diamonds are a girls' best friend, along with thieves." She whispered to herself.

"Now.... let's see what I can take here......" Manic wandered through the electronics store, looking at T.V.s, video games, video game consoles, DVDs and ipods. He picked up a green ipod, tossed it in the air and caught it. He put it in his orange bag that was over his shoulder. He also took a video game, a few CDs and a Nintendo Wii.

When they reached outside, they were running shoulder-to-shoulder toward the mall, until they started to hear barking. "What the heck is-" Phoenix started before Manic interupted. "Just keep running and don't look back!" Phoenix looked over her shoulder and saw two German Shepherds chasing after them.

"Holy crap!" She squeaked, running as fast as she could. "I told you not to look back!" Manic said, almost whining. "Drop the bags."

"What?! Are you crazy? Those dogs'll sniff us out in no time!"

"Exactly! Listen: just do what I said." She dropped her bag, Manic did the same. " Follow me!" He said. Phoenix ran behind him, glancing back at the German Shepherds. "Come in here. Hurry!" He said, opening a door for her.

"I'm not going in there!" Phoenix heard the dogs barking in the distance. "But its better than here!" She ran inside with Manic not to far behind. "Where are we?" She asked, once she was inside. Manic turned around and said,

"This is one of the casinos I go to, but so far its not doing to great." Phoenix nodded and looked around. It was dark; she couldn't see anything other than Manic.

"Can you turn on some lights? I can't even see my hand in front of my face!" She said. Manic rolled his eyes and clapped twice. The sudden light hurt their eyes. Once Manic turned around and saw Phoenix's fur (or quills) he knew she was something different, but in a good way. It wasn't exactly red, but it looked like it was red and ruby kind of mixed together (I tried that once, and its a really nice color!). She scoffed once she saw how Manic was looking at her.

"Are you trying to say that I'm different or something like that? 'Cuz if you are-"

"What I trying to say is that you're actually really....... pretty." He said. _Why did I just say that?! She's gonna kill me now! _Phoenix gave him a weird look.

"You're kidding, right? You don't think my fur (quills) isn't revolting or weird or........ strange?" Manic shoook his head.

"No, I really think its pretty." Phoenix stared at him for a long time, then turned her head away from him.

"You're a strange one." Was all she said, before she opened the door and went outside. Manic was so busy paying attention to Phoenix that he didn't hear that the dogs had stopped barking. He went outside and started to walk home.

**A/N: Yeah, I had a bit of writers' block which I've been having those lately, but here you go! I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took a while. Enjoy!**

Manic woke up a few hours before moon rise. He yawned and got out of bed. After eating something real quick, he glanced out the window and saw Phoenix, walking in the direction of the forest. He put down his plate and ran out. _What is she up to now? _He pondered, before taking off.

He kept out of her sight as long as he could, keeping silent. Phoenix came to a opening in the middle of the forest. Manic climbed up a tree, still keeping silent, and rested on a thick branch. She started to sing. It sounded creepy at first: a low, smooth singing voice. Ravens and crows flew by her and some landed on her shoulder. Manic forgot how creepy her singing was, and payed attention to Phoenix and the birds.  
After a while the singing wasn't creepy anymore, but soothing. Manic was just about relaxed until he saw something odd. A raven had a wing torn off and a crow was half of a skeleton. _Okay, **this **is starting to give me the creeps.... _He thought as he continued watching Phoenix. Her singing grew louder and other birds came by and some of the birds weren't crows or ravens.  
Phoenix stopped suddenly and looked up.

"Melody! Its great to see you!" She said happily. _Melody? _A corps, wearing a white, ripped up dress her fur was matted and dark blue and her eyes were a fierce amber. Manic saw no tail, or ears, but did see a small bit of her ribs and leg bones. Phoenix got up, causing the birds to fly up in the air or disappear.

"Nice to see you too Phoenix! How's that stealing of yours?" Melody asked. Phoenix groaned. "I wouldn't say bad, but this green hedgehog keeps bugging me and got me fired from my boss."

"Does this hedgehog treat you fairly?" Phoenix shrugged. "All I know is he won't leave me alone, that's why I came to you." Melody nodded. "Go on, I'm listening." A raven, with half of its face torn off landed on the same branch Manic was on. He winced, hoping it would go away. "What if-" The raven cawed, making Manic jump back, but slipped and fell down on the ground.

"Is this the green hedgehog you were telling me about?" Melody asked. Rage entered Phoenix as she walked up to Manic.

"What are you doing here?! Why can't you just leave me alone Manic?" He didn't answer. "Did you see those birds? You better not lie to me." Manic had no other choice, but to tell the truth.

"Yes, but I was only a little scared! I didn't know you can bring the dead back to life with your singing!"

"Its not my singing. I summon them when I want, and I **don't **have to sing." Melody crossed her dead arms and smirked. _Well, your singing is pretty good... _Manic thought to himself. Melody stepped forward.

"Manic the hedgehog, eh? You know, I've seen your brother and sister once." She said. "You have? I know how Sonic is, but what about Sonia?" Melody nodded and closed her eyes.

"She's doing just fine Manic. Along with your mother too." Phoenix groaned. "Manic, can you please get out of here? I want to talk with Melody alone now." He stood up and nodded.

When he got home he couldn't stop thinking of the dead birds and that Melody corps. He sighed and decided to go to sleep early that night. After a few weeks, he didn't see Phoenix. He thought she might want to be alone for a while, but after a month had passed he started to become worried. One night, he decided to do something that no other thief has ever done: Go out in broad daylight.  
He woke with the sun hitting his eyes. It hurt him, but he got up anyway. He picked up his bag and went to his door. hesitantly, he opened the door and took a step outside. The light hurt his eyes, but he started to get used to it. He walked over to Tails' workshop, hoping the little, but smart, fox will help him. He went up to the door and knocked on it twice. He heard footsteps approching, then Tails opened the door.

"Hy Manic! Wait, why are you out here?" Manic invited himself in. "Do you know how to find people? Someone I know has been missing for a month, can you help me out?" Tails looked at him. "Manic, shouldn't you go over to team Chaotix? I'm sure they'll help out more than I can." Manic nodded and went out the door.

"Thanks little guy!" He called out. "I'll still try to help though!" Tails called back.

------------  
Manic's POV...  
------------

I had to find Phoenix. No matter what it took. Even if that ment I couldn't steal anything any more or even if I had to go to jail for stealing. I just _had _to find her. Team Chaotix's place wasn't too far now. I ran to the door and pouded on it. Espio opened it.

"Manic? Hey! Calm down will ya?" I ran inside and went to Vector. "Vector, please! I need to find someone! She's been gone for a month and I haven't seen or heard from her! Please! You guys just _have _to help me!" Charmy came down to me and tried to calm me down. Vector stood up.

"We'll help you out, don't worry! We just need you to take it easy okay?" I nodded and sat down. My heart was pounding. Espio walked over to me. "Do you remember where you last saw her?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it was in an opening in the middle of the forest." Espio nodded. "Who are we exactly looking for?" Charmy asked. "Phoenix. She's a theif like me and she's an echidna." After they asked a few more quiestions, I left and went home. While I was walking, I looked up in the sky and saw a red and orange bird flying. It looked like a phoenix. Phoenix..... I missed her so much.... Phoenix, where are you?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chap. Nothing new to say, enjoy!**

Manic waited... And waited, and waited to hear something from team Chaotix. It was day three now, since she went missing and he was really worried. Manic wouldn't even go outside to steal anything anymore. When he did, it was only to look for Phoenix. She was nowhere to be found. Until the next day, when Melody came over.

There was a knock at the door. Manic, with high hopes that it was Phoenix, got up and opened the door. Melody stood in front of him, holding something in her arms. "Hello Manic." She said, gently. "Where's Phoenix?" Melody sighed. "I don't know to tell you the truth, but I can tell you this: she might be in this old mansion that I live in. It's been burned to the ground though, but this one room. It's walls are fire-proof and this fire happened the night after you met me. I think she might be in that room still." Manic wasn't sure what to think of this.

"Where was this mansion?" He asked. Melody put down in front of him the thing that was in her arms. It was a book, an old book that was possibly made centuries ago. "Hold on." She said. "Wait, nothing weird is going to happen right? I mean-"

"You'll feel just a little fuzzy, but that's about it. We're only teleporting there." A light came out from the book, then Manic found himself in front of an old, burned building. "I thought you said it was burnt to the ground." Manic muttered. "Well, I thought so. I was busy running like Phoenix told me to." They went inside. Everywhere Manic looked, there were traces of a fire, and a big one too. The stone walls had been turned black.

"Where is she?" He asked, worry and some fear slowly taking over other emotions. Melody approached a small door. The whole door was black, except the door nob. It was golden, with some of the paint chipped off and very few parts were black. "she's in here." Melody said, nearly in a whisper. Slowly, Manic reached for the door nob. Once he gripped it, he turned it and opened the door. Phoenix lay against the wall, unconscious and burned. Manic ran over to her, hoping she was still alive. "Phoenix? Please be alive..." He muttered. He looked at her hand. It twitched very slightly. He sighed in relief.

"She's exhausted and hurt... Can you find shelter for her?" Manic nodded. He picked her up and went outside. "Can you teleport us to a hospital?" He asked Melody. She nodded. "Give me a sec." She picked up the same old book and teleported them to the closest hospital that she knew best. Manic turned to Melody. "Thanks." She nodded and disappeared. He ran in, holding Phoenix tightly, so he wouldn't drop her.

-  
After a short while...  
-

Manic wait, for what it seemed to be for hours. He was worried. Finally, a doctor came into the waiting room. Manic hoped that the doc would come to him and ask him if he knew Phoenix. But instead, he went to a young human girl and led her to a room down the hall. Manic sighed and rested his head on his hands. _Come on, stop being so worried Manic! You're probably worried over nothing. So calm down! _He argued with himself. Another doctor walked in.

"Manic?" He stood up. "Yeah doc? Is Phoenix okay?" He nodded. "Yes, she's fine. She'll wake up in a few weeks." _A few weeks? What happened to her? _"Do you have a place for her to stay?" Doc asked. "Doesn't she have a home?" Manic asked. Doc shook his head. "No, she doesn't. That's why I asked." _What should I do. I know she won't like waking up in a hospital room, but... _"Yeah I have a place for her to stay. No problem there." Doc nodded again. "Very well. Thank you for your time." He went back down the hall. _Dude, Phoenix is going to kill me... _He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heh, I bet you guys can't wait to see how this turned out huh?**

Manic laid Phoenix on the couch that had a pillow at one end and a blanket on the other. He sighed and sat down at the edge of the couch. Phoenix looked peaceful... For once. Now what was he going to do? He pondered this for a few minutes, but it was starting to get late. _You shouldn't have woken up in the day... _A little voice in his head told him. He just shook his head slowly and went to his own bed.

In the morning, he almost forgot that Phoenix was still on the couch when he went to go sit down. He had jolted right back up, as if he was almost about to sit on glass shards. He looked at her, hoping that she wasn't harmed. He was relieved that she was still okay. He sat on the arm of the couch and watched her, hoping for some different movement or something. Nothing. After watching and waiting, he Manic started to wonder if she was dieing. He got up and checked if she was breathing. She was, but slowly. He began to worry again, but he tried not to. "How is she doing?" The voice was so sudden that it made him jump. He turned around. Melody. Her presence made him feel uneasy. "She's been better..." Was all he could say. Melody walked, or glided he couldn't tell, over to Phoenix. "It's okay for you to worry you know."  
"How did you know that I was worried about her?"  
"You still are. I know because I know what being worried looks like Manic." Melody said, almost sharply. He only nodded. "She'll be okay. When she wakes up, give her some food." Again, he nodded. Melody left. When she left, it was quiet again. He looked at Phoenix again and sighed. "Phoenix," he murmured. "If you can hear me, please wake up soon. I don't know how long I can stand this." Hesitantly, he put his hand on her head. "Please wake up soon..."

Day after day went by slowly. Some of the days, Manic wondered again if Phoenix was dieing. Every day he would hope she would wake up soon. He couldn't take anymore of it, he can't live another day he'd say to himself, but he continued on the next day. He finally picked up a phone and called Sonic. "Come on Sonic... Pick it up..." He mumbled while waiting. "Hello?" His brother asked on the phone, sleepy. "Sonic, uh, what do you do when someone won't wake up, but they're still alive?"  
"I'd call it a coma." Manic shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I know it's called a coma, but can there be any way from them to wake up?" Manic asked, quickly. There was silence for a few seconds. "It's this girl isn't it?" Manic didn't know what to say. "Sounds like a yes. Call Sonia up, she'll know."  
"But Sonic, she's-!" Sonic already hung up. He sighed and put the phone down. He hadn't talk to Sonia for a long while, so he wasn't sure how'd she react. Phoenix groaned. Probably a bad dream. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. She turned on her side, gripping his hand firmly and he guessed she was calm again. He blushed slightly. He felt the warmth and softness of her cheek. Hope came back to him again. He felt the hope that he had almost forgotten. Then the phone rang. As much as he didn't want to, he let his hand slip away from her cheek.

"Oh my GOSH! Manic I can't believe you're in love!" Sonia squealed into the phone. Manic held it away from his ear, when she did so. "I am not in love!" He snapped. "But sis she's kinda not well at the moment. I guess I've been worried about her ... And what should I do sis?" There was some silence for a short while. "Well, I don't what to tell you there, but she's not dieing right?" He shook his head, mostly to himself, as he said, "No, she not dieing. She's just... In a small coma, that's all." Sonia yawned softly, trying not to give him a clue that she was still tired. "Okay then talk to her while she's sleeping. That'll make you feel better." He didn't reply. "Manic? Manic are you still there?" Sonia asked over the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here sis."  
"Listen, it's getting late, I should go back to bed. I'll see you later Manic. 'Night." She hung up and Manic up the phone away. He looked over at Phoenix, who was still motionless. _Why do I care? She's always yapping at me and sometimes for no reason! _He thought. But he sighed and thought it was no use of arguing with himself. He sat down next to her and stared at her until he fell asleep.

-a few days later-

"Hey, what the- How the heck did I get here?" Manic woke with a start. _Phoenix? _He jumped out of his bed and ran straight for the couch. She was sitting up, looking around in confusion. He didn't dare to move. _What would happen when she finds out this is my place? _He thought, staying out of sight. She started to stand, up went back down onto the couch. He stepped forward, careful not to be noticed, but instead, he slipped and grabbed the edge of a table, but it only came down with him. Everything on the table clattered loudly on the floor; Phoenix looked around, until she found Manic. He grinned nervously. Phoenix was silent, but after a few seconds of staring at him him, she looked away and let out a small giggle. He stood up and walked to her. "How are you?" He asked. "Don't say anything, but I gotta eat." He remembered that Melody told him to give her food when she woke up. He rushed to the kitchen and looked around for anything for her to eat. He came back with just a few items. He forgot to go get more food.

"Thanks... I guess..." She said, brow raised and taking the food. "Sorry, but it's all that I have for now." He walked out of the room and relaxed. It was while before he heard, "Hey, how did I get here in the first place?" He felt a chill go up his spine.


End file.
